


color of you

by kogaynepitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Cute Keith (Voltron), Cute Lance (Voltron), Flirty Lance, Fluff and Humor, Hunk is mentioned, M/M, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), almost tooth-rotting fluff, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kogaynepitch/pseuds/kogaynepitch
Summary: “You smell like blue.” he let it slip, dumbly. When the other faced him with an expression of fun and confusion, he was sure that his face was in a scarlet tone. “T-thank you, I mean.”The teen giggled a little bit, and that sound looked to Keith as purple-yellowish.“Weird way to thank someone” he said, looking at him with curiosity. The korean lowered his eyes, embarrassed. “I liked it.”





	color of you

**Author's Note:**

> hello!
> 
> so, english is not my first language, so if I made a mistake, please tell me!  
> this fic is kinda old, but I like it very much so,,, here it is I guess sjdadskdskjh
> 
> hope you enjoy

Keith distracted himself while tracing the delicate blue scales of the merman he imagined. Then he thought of making some gills in the mandible region and maybe its eyes could match the scales. He really liked blue, especially its indigo tone, which felt like a fluffy blanket. He looked at the drawing and decided to paint the skin of his merman the same color of the eyes of his friend Pidge – almond, like the noise of a fall -, and searched for the pencil in his case, accidentally letting an eraser fall on the floor.

When he went down to pick it up, a hand was already stretching towards him with the eraser in its palm. The korean took the object and when he raised his eyes to thank the kind gesture, he felt his heart skip a beat. Keith could say that who was in front of him was the most beautiful person he ever saw in his life: with the a tan skin like the smell of tangerine, a gentle smile stamped on his face that made Keith’s cheeks warm up, the tip discreet freckles on the cheekbones and the tip of the nose and the bluest eyes he ever had the pleasure of seeing.

The boy seemed comforting like a movie night under fluffy blankets in the cold. He suddenly noticed that he was still a little inclined as to pick up the eraser, so he was closer than he should to the boy, and, _damn_ , how that soft scent impregnated Keith’s nostrils, causing his brain to shuffle itself.

“You smell like blue.” he let it slip, dumbly. When the other faced him with an expression of fun and confusion, he was sure that his face was in a scarlet tone. “T-thank you, I mean.”

The teen giggled a little bit, and that sound looked to Keith as purple-yellowish.

“Weird way to thank someone” he said, looking at him with curiosity. The korean lowered his eyes, embarrassed. “I liked it.”

Keith stared at him, surprised, and watched him pull up a chair and sit next to him.

“What is that?” he asked, pointing at the drawing on the table. The boy rushed to turn it so he couldn’t see it, feeling his cheeks turning red again. _He must think I’m a chameleon._

“It’s just a drawing.’”

“Can I see?” shyly, Keith gave the sketch to the comforting boy. Though he thought the drawing was not his best work, for some reason, he was anxious to know what the boy would think of his merman.

“You draw it?” The Korean just nodded and saw the other looking at him with wide eyes. “Really? Dude, that’s amazing! You’re very talented! I can’t even draw a potato!”

“Potatoes are hard to draw…” he answered, with another shy smile and pink bone cheeks. The answer ripped one more purple-yellowish laugh from the boy. “Ehm, what’s your name?”

The taller one smirked and winked at Keith:

“My name is _Lance_ , but you can call me _anytime._ ”

That sentence was like the texture of lemon peel: embarrassing. And for the thirtieth time that day, Keith blushed. _He just doesn’t want to see me in my natural color, for God’s sake_. He decided to ignore the pick-up line and introduce himself.

“I’m Keith.”

“So, _Keith_ , maybe we-”

“LANCE!” the teenager was interrupted by the shout of (Keith imagined be) the cooker, that didn't seem very happy with whatever Lance had done. “Stop flirting with clients and come get these orders.”

Just when the blued eye boy opened his mouth to say something, he yelled again. 

“NOW!” and Lance raised his arms as to say he gave up.

“I’ll be right there!” he screamed back and got back at staring at Keith, who was extremely confused. “Now, why don’t you lend me your phone?”

“For what? You work here?” he questioned, but delivered the phone anyways.

“So I can put my number on it, and yes, I work here. Just… Got a little distracted by a pair of purple eyes and Hunk – he’s a nice guy, he’s just a bit stressed out because of work today – apparently didn’t enjoy that.” He explained while tipped on the cellphone, and before Hunk could yell at him again, he already had returned the phone to Keith, and, with another wink, said goodbye.

“See ya, mullet-boy.”

And before seeing the boy disappear through the kitchen doors, Keith only had time to think that that nickname tasted like a over sweet caramel: annoying.


End file.
